1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to pressure regulators and in particular to pressure regulators for pressurized bottles adapted for paintball markers.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure regulators find uses in a variety of applications such as, for example, pneumatic tools, water systems, and paintball markers. Pressure regulators may substantially benefit from a separate seal carrier adapted to facilitate maintenance, improve performance, and open independent of piston movement; poppet bypass bores to increase regulated fluid flow; and, an outlet poppet adapted to operate independent of the piston.